Angel's Tears
by Ti Amo Teddy
Summary: 19 year old Tsukiko "Tsuki" Hakono has been living with Orochimaru in Otogakure all her life.When assigned the mission of being a"student" at Konohagakure High,how will she handle it and what awaits her there?
1. Ch1:The return of a friend

"Stupid Orochimaru,making me attend high school while I work for him"I mumbled to myself as i walked through the halls of konoha High. "This is pathetic.I so do not belong here." Off in the distance,father down the hall,a small group of guys couldn't help but notice her.

"Heh,new freshman girl"The leader,Tordorki said turning to face his friends. "Looks like we get to show the new kid where she belongs." He grined showing off his crooked smile.

Kaio,another member of the group and Tordorki's younger brother,laughed."Ya! This'll be great!" He said aiming a high-five toward the final member of the group who looked down steping toward his left to avoid getting hit.

"I don't know about this you guys.I mean,she seems to be afraid of this school as if she doesn't feel safe here." Itachi Uchiha said as he glanced toward me and thought to himself." Why is she here? Shouldn't she be with Orochimaru and Kabuto in Sunagakure?""Aw,Itachi,do you always got to think like that?We ain't gonna hurt her" Tordorki said as he smirked.

"Kids an Uchiha" laughed Kaio, "What'cha expect?"

He clenched his fist in an atempt not to punch them both. "She isn't causing us any harm! She hasn't done anything to us nor will she!" he said punching a nearby locker, "Why do we always have to mess with new kids when we don't even know her!? Tordorki Soken, I shall not particpate in your childish games!"

Tordorki gasped backing up."Childish!? Ha,I think little Uchihas shoudln't be talking about themselves." He said turning around as he began walking toward me. "Come on Kaio,lets leave Uchiha be."

Itachi just sighed still looking couldn't tell them that he knew me,he knew what happened to the freshman who knew seniors and juniors.

Kaio sighed following knew what he was doing was wrong but,how coudl he go behind his brothers back?

Tordorki stoped right infront of me with Kaio slowly following behind him. "Hey there freshman!"

I glanced up from my book unsure of what to say.

"Welcome to our school!"Kaio said bowing

I couldn't help but laugh at them."Your school, two are school belongs to Konohagaukre,not pathetic kids like you." I said closing my book and setting it in my backpack.

"Pathetic?"Tordorki said tilting his head to the side acting confussed

"Do you even know who you are talking to?"Kaio asked steping up to stand beside his elder brother

"No and truthfuly..."I said walking past them"I don't care."

Tordorki grabed my right wrist at the same time Kaio grabed my left wrist."Where do you think your going freshman?"He asked slyly

Kaio grined and asked"Whats wrong?You don't wanna hang with us seniors?"

I threw them into the lockers with a flip of my wrist and glared at them."No,i don't! And stop calling me freshman! My name is Tsukiko Hakono!" I said storming off in the direction of Itachi.

He walked up beside me and smiled"Nice job back there with Tordorki and Kaio Soken"

"Uh..thanks,i guess."I said walking past him and grabing a door that was about to close

He moved my hand and opened the door for me"Your welcome Tsukiko."

I turned to face him,"How the heck do you know my name?"

He smiled kindly."I overheard you tell them your name was Tsukiko Hakono." Oh great she cn't remember me at all

"Oh uhm..."I blushed slightly unsure of what to was he?He seemed so familiar..."What is..your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha"he said bowing"And its a pleasure to see you again"

I looked away still blushing"I...I didn't expect you to attend this school,Itachi-kun"

"Nor did I expect you to come here,Tsuki."

"Tsu..ki?.."I sighed looking down"Why are you calling me that?"

"I told you in the Forest of Tsukiko may be a very pretty pretty name,I think that Tsuki is a far more beautiful name for someone like you."

I blushed a deeper this mean he liked me?And if so..what now?

He creased my cheek gentley."Look,don't worry bout it.I'm sure you'll get to love this place."

"Ya,maybe in time I everythings fixed."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind Uchiha,you've been with your family all your 'd never understand."I then walked into the classroom

He followed confussed,unsure if he had done or said something wrong

"Hey guys,looks like Itachi's found himself a girlfriend."Akira said standing up and walking over to us,"So,whos the lucky girl there,Itachi?

He blushed slightly,"She isn't..."

I glared at Akira,"I am not his girlfriend!"

Akira looked over at Tordorki and Kaio,who had somehow made it into class unharmed,and grined.

"Wait a sec.."I said steping forward a little,"Akira is that..you?"

"Well well,Princess Tsukiko remembers my an honor this is."he said as he turned round to face me and bowed

Itachi looked at me confussed,"You know him,Tsuki?"

"Itachi,this is Akira worked with my cousin Seito a lot and always use to call me Princess or his little kitten."

"You still are my little little kitten."Akira said hugging me

"I am not your little kitten,Akira."

Suddenly Seito appeared behind Akira pulling him back."Hey Akira,if I were you i'd stop calling her that before she kicks your butt."

"!?" He looked at Seito surprised."Who are you and what are you doing at this school? I mean,i've never seen you here before..."

"I don't go here if thats what you're trying to ask.I heard my cousin was attending this school so I decided to drop by before school starts for me."

"Well,if it isn't the great-"

I opened my eyes wide and cut in on what Akira was saying"S-Seito....H-Hakono?..."

"Seito!" I hugged him back happily

"So you are Seito ..."Itachi bowed,"It is an honor to finally meet spoke very highly of you in the Forest of Death."

"She did,did she?" Seito asked looking down at me

I blushed and twirled a strand of hair shyly.I had been hoping no one would notice that i had said that

"Yep,you should feel very luc-"

"Itachi stop..."

He glanced of at me and then nodded"Of course,Tsuki. I wouldn't want you to be upset at me.I mean I..."

Seito,Akira and I just looked at Itachi not understanding

"You what?"Seito asked

Akira nodded and asked"What is it?"

"Uh,ya everythings fine.I'm just...deciding on if I should tell you something or not."He said looking at the ground

I walked away from Seito unsure why I was and stood infront of Itachi

"Ts..uki?..."he looked at me confussed and surprised

"Look,you'll figure out the right thing to do,kay?I have faith in you."I said hugging him

"U-uh..thanks...Tsuki-chan"

I smiled and backed away,"Your welcome my friend..."

Seito then looked round the room and then glanced out the window,"Well...I gotta go,you ya later."He said bowing

Akira grined,"Later Seito,stay outa trouble."he said slyly

Seito just rolled his eyes,"As if Akira."

"Seriously Seito,stay outa trouble.I don't want to lose you cause of your stupidity when you are so.."I looked down unsure of how to finsh that sentence

Seito walked up and hugged me close,"So what little Tsuki? Is everything alright?"he said kissing my cheek

"So..."tears fell from my eyes,"I-important...to me..."

"Kay,I promise to stay outa trouble as best as I can,my little angel"he said as he kissed my forehead and then teleported away

"Bye Seito..."

"Goodbye Seito-san..."I said wiping my eyes

"Oh well,seems class is about to a new student here,I wonder if the teacher will make you tell a little bit about yourself."

I looked at Akira wide-eyed."! I..I p-pray not..."The third hokage walked in and I watched the class stand up and bow

"Good morning shinobi of the leaf."

"Good morning Lord Hokage"the class said

"Good morning Lord Sarutobi" I said bowing. The entire class aside from Akira and Itachi just glared causing me to stand up straight

"How dare you call him that!?"a boy in the front shouted

"Do you think your special!?" the girl beside him said

"N-no...but as a student from Yurigakure,to be polite,I must call him Lord Sarutobi"

"OH SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL!!!"the group infront shouted. I couldn't believe it...they hated me yet they barley knew they knew i worled for Orochimaru?...

The third hokage steped up so he was beside me facing the class,"That is enough. I expected better of the shinobi of Konohagakure"

"But..Lord Hokage..."

"I said that is enough."He then turned to face me,"Tsukiko,is perfectly fine calling me Lord Sarutobi"

"R-really?"Not even the Kazakage allowed me to call him by his real name yet...the third hokage was telling his class it was alright?And how did he know my name?Had he heard Itachi,Seito,and Akira call me it?Or..had he heard me yell at Kaio and Tordorki?

"Yes,Your a shinobi from is perfectly fine if you call me Lord you said,you are only trying to be polite"

Itachi then steped forward gesturing toward me,"Lord Hokage,this is Tsukiko shall be attending our school this year."

The third hokage smiled kindly,"Is that so?"

"Yes sir"I said curtsying

"Well then,why not tell us a little about age,title from your clan,and perhaps your rank as a shinobi"

"H-huh!? Oh! o-of course sir"I then turned to face the class shaking

Kaio whispered to Akira,"Bet ya she's gonna be to afraid too"

Akira rolled his eyes,"No she ain't"

I took a deep breath,"Konohagakure shinobi,my name is Tsukiko Hakono.I am 19 years old and ranked as a chunnin and medic nin. As for the title from my clan....i am the heir."I then looked at the third hokage,"Lord Sarutobi,is there anything else i should say?"

He shook his head,"Unless you wish to say something else,I think you Tsukiko"

"I....thank you Lord Sarutobi."i bowed and then walked to my seat next to Itachi and sat down

"Now all of you today shall be showing us a jutsu that you have mastered.A clan technique,genjutsu,ninjutsu,or taijutsu..it doesn't matter as long as you have fully mastered if all of you would be so kind as to go outside we may begin"The third then teleported his lead,we all stood up and teleported outside

~Outside~

"Now Kaio,you don't you start"

"Yes sir!"Kaio answered using muli-shadow clone

"Very ?"

"Yes sir!"he said using teleporting to a nearby tree and then back

"Akira?"

Akira just nodded and used Water style:Water Wall

"Itachi?"

"Uh?Oh,yes sir!"Itachi said using Fire style:Fireball

He called more and more names as each student performed ether a basic ninja technique or a jutsu from their clan

~30 mins later~

"Alright,is that everyone?"The third hokage asked looking over our class

The entire class aside from Itachi and Akira pointed at me

"Thats ,why don't you show us all a jutsu you have mastered"

"Uhm?Huh?"

"Please show us a jutsu you have mastered."

"Sir,the only jutsu I have fully mastered is healing jutsu but..."I looked over the class,"No one is hurt..."

"Thats not true."Itachi said pulling out a then knelt down and stabbed it through his left leg

"Itachi!?"I opened my eyes wide and knelt down beside him pulling out the kunai,"What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"Do you want to fail this class?"

"N-no..."

"Then show Lord Hokage how well you can preform healing jutsu,like you did in the Forest of Death"

The third hokage looked at me slightly surprised,"You particpated in the Chunnin exams?"

"Yes sir.."I replied as light blue chakra formed in the palm of my hands,"I...thats how i met Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui,sir..."I then placed my hands on Itachi's leg,wincing slightly as the wound clossed in a matter of seconds

"Are you..okay?"Itachi asked worried,placing his hand gentley on my shoulder

"I'm..fine..."I said falling aginst Itachi unconsious

"Ts..Tsuki?"

"Is she alright Itachi?"The third asked

"I..I don't..know.."

"Here,let me see her"Akira said kneeling down next to Itachi

Itachi just nodded and layed my head against Akira

Akira then layed the back of his hand against my forehead"Lord Hokage..she has a slightly high fever and...her breathing is hrowing I take her home?"

"That'd probably be the best for her right now but we do not know where she is staying at this moment in time"

"Sir,allow me to take care of her at the Uchiha clan"Itachi said standing up

The third hokage sighed,"Itachi..as much as it pains me to say this,i can Uchiha and Hakono clans hate each a member of the Hakono clan in Uchiha is just asking for a war to break loose"

"But sir,Sasuke will help me care for her just like Shisui and my mother only one i'd have to deal with hating it is my father..."

"Very well then Itachi,she may stay with you untill she feels better..."

Itachi smiled and lifted me up carefuly setting me on his back,"Thank you sir"he said and then teleported to the Uchiha clan

~Within Uchiha~

Itachi walked up to his house and hesitated knockin gon the feared that his father would answer the he finally knocked on the door,he recived a very shocking surprise

Mikoto,his mother,opened the door to find him standing there wide-eyed,"Welcome home Itachi..."she said glancing toward his back,"Who is your young friend there?"

"Her name is Tsukiko Hakono or Tsuki as Shisui,Deidara and I know here"

"A hakono?"she shook her head

"Yes mother..."

"You know your father won't like her staying here one did you bring her here anyways?"

"No one knows where she is staying so..until she gets better I was hoping she could stay here.."

"She may stay but..where will the poor girl sleep?"

"In my room"

"With you!?"his mother asked shocked

"Of course not mother.I will go sleep in Sasuke's room on the floor..."

She sighed and then steped out of the doorway so he could walk in,"Alright go lay her her condition,she really shouldn't be moved around like this..."

Itachi just nodded walking into the house and then into his room thinking,"Poor Tsuki....Seito comes and everythings alright then he leaves...you use a jutsu and then...are like this...whats wrong with you?"He layed me down gentley in his bed and then left shuting the door behind him


	2. Ch2:The truth about us

~Three days later~

"Hey itachi,its been three full days! Is she ever gonna wake up?"Sasuke said taking a sip of his tea

Itachi just rolled his is little brother have to be so annoying?"She's still alive if thats what your asking."he said sighing,"She'll wake up soon Sasuke..."

I walked into the kitchen rubbing my left eye like a little kid who just woke up from a nap,"u-uh..G-good morning..."

Shisui smiled warmly,"Welcome back Tsuki"

"Took ya long enugh to wake up"Deidara said grining

"Hello Tsukiko-chan"Sasuke said smiling,welcoming me into his family

"Itachi...Shisui,Deidara and...."I looked at Sasuke shyly

"His name is Uchiha 's my little brother, worries"Itachi said gesturing toward the Sasuke

"o-oh..okay..."I smiled slightly in Sasuke's direction

"Are you hungry Tsukiko?"Itachi and Sasukes mom asked

"Huh?.o-oh..not really,thank you though..miss..."

"Mikoto"She said smiling,"Please Tsukiko,just call me Mikoto."

"Kay"I said smiling sweetly,"Mikoto-san"

"Would you like some tea?"Itachi asked

"Or perhaps some water?"Sasuke and Shisui suggested at the same time

"E-err...may i please have a small cup of tea?..."

"Of course Tsuki"Itachi said standing up,"Here,why don't you sit down,I mean,you still look really pale"

I just nodded sitting down next to where Itachi had been

"Do you feel better?"Shisui asked

I nodded again

"What happened?"Deidara asked slightly confussed,"Itachi said you just..fainted..."

"I can't...I don't..remember..."

"I got its cause you just over-exahusted yourself"Sasuke said

"Perhaps..."

Itachi set a cup of tea infront of me,"There you go,not to strong but not to weak,just the way you like it."He then sat down next to me

"Thank you Itachi"I said lifting the cup up to my lips shaking

"Are you okay?"he asked placing his hand ontop of mine gentley

I nodded and took a small sip of the tea."This is very good Itachi....Thank you..."

He just smiled slightly and removed his hand

I set down the cup smiling thinking,"They accept me so well as if I am truly part of their family...."My thoughts were interupted as I covered my mouth quickly feeling sick

"! Whats wrong?"Sasuke asked worried

Deidara just looked at me scared,"Are you alright..Tsuki-chan?un?"

I shook my head and stood up weakly

"The bathroom is right across the hall,sweetie"Mikoto said caringly

"Come on,I'll show you where it is"Itachi said taking my hand in his gentley and bringing me to the bathroom

~10 mins later~

He sat there watching me throw up about 12 mins,I sat up,my entire body paler then normal

"All better?"He asked standing up

I nodded leaning against the wall

"Do you know why you might be like this? I mean...why you'd be this ill?"

I nodded again

"Will you tell me?"he asked offering his hand out to me

"Later....kay?"I said taking his hand and allowing him to help me up

"Kay,well..would you like to go and try eating something?"

I shook my had happened before and eating...had made it worse..."Not right now...."

"Alright,lets go outside some fresh air will help."

I nodded and walked toward the bathroom door and opened my eyes wide as he lifted me up setting me on his back

"Lets go then"

"! I..I can walk..."I said blushing lightly

"I know"he said as he carried me outside

"Then put me down if you know!"

"I said i knew not that i'd put you down"

"And why not!?"I asked out-raged.

"You are far to weak right now to even atempt to move around"He said setting me down under a cherry blossom tree

"!"I looked away from him hurt,"I-is that really how you see me right now?...A-as a weak,inocent little..girl?"

"Little girl,,...a little..but only cause you are ill..."he sat next to me,"Now,will you tell me why you are this ill?"

I nodded placing on ehand on the back of my neck and the other on my stomach

"....."

"Lady Tsukiyomi doesn't like it when i get close to people so she punishes me"I said as my hand on my stomach dropped into my lap,"And...Lord Orochimaru..keeps me as his pet..."

"How does Lady Tsukiyomi punish you?"Itachi asked confussed,remebering when he met me

~Itachi's memories for his point of view~

"Lady Tsukiyomi! Where are you?"a male voice yelled in the distance

Shisui stopped suddenly,Deidara and me doing the same,"Tsukiyomi?..."

"Whos that?"Deidra asked,his blond hair surrounding his face

"Beats me"Shisui said shruging

"She must be someone impotant if thay are calling her Lady Tsukiyomi." I said looking round

"Argh! Stupid Kabuto! I'm gonne for a few minutes,scaning the area and he already starts freaking out!"a female voice behind me said

I turned around quickly to come face to face with a 10 year old shoulder length sky blue hair cupping her face delicatly,her pale blue-ish green eyes so fragile and inocent wore a white robe tied together with a purple rope and had a small silver fan at her side.I glanced at her neck long enough to notice she was wearing a necklace with half a heart.I then looked back up at her to notice her eyes were glaring at me,yet..they still seemed so inocent and pure...so fragile

~Later~

"Itachi.."She clung to my arm,afraid"W-why doesn't Deidara like want me near you guys?.."

"He believes you might kill us..especially me and Shisui..since we are Uchihas and you are a Hakono"I said

She clutched my arm,shaking,"W-why?Why would i do that?W-why do you think i am not with my two teammates?"She looked up at me as tears filled her eyes,"I don't..wannna be with Orochimaru anymore nor have i ever.."

Deidara looked at her wide-eyed,"! What in the world are you talking about?"

"T-Tsuki..."I wraped my arms round her and held her close to my chest,"Are you okay?"

Shisui looked at her worried,"Is everything alright?"

"H-he took me when i was born..the new moon after my birth..he took me and kept me with him.I..I don't..I don't wanna go back to him...."She said crying as she burried her face in my chest,"I don't..wanna return to him..."

~20 mins later~

"What do you mean its none of our bussiness!?"Kabuto yelled,glaring,The Sound five's gaze locked on Tsuki

"It isn't! What I do with my life is my bussiness and mine alone! It is of no concern to me if he wants to see me casue for all I care he can go die!"She said clenching her fist,"I am not returning to him ever again!"

Orochimaru appeared behind her wraping his pale arm around her neck and grabing her left arm with his free then teleported,appearing beside Kabuto."Yes you are,my child"

"Lo...Lord Orochi...Lord Orochimaru?.."Tsuki said shaking

He grined and licked her neck with his snake-like tounge,"My sweet child,why is it that you do not wish to return to me? Do you hate me? Or is it merely..."He stopped,his golden snake eyes glaring at me as if they were periching through my skin,"That you have fallen in love with someone?"

"Orochimaru! Let her go this instant! She doesn't want to return to you and she shouldn't have to!"

~The memory fades~

"You really haven't mentioned her before..only Orochimaru did..."He said wraping an arm round my shoulder

"She..."I looked up at him,his raven eyes looking down at me"She starts destroying my organs...one-by-one..."

He looked at me wide-eyed,his raven eyes taking in all of this"She punishes you by destroying your organs..?"

I nodded shaking

"And Orochimaru?"

I turned so that my back was facing him and pulled down the right side of my shirt relviling the heaven curse mark

"O-oh.."he said placing his hand on the mark as my hand droped onto my other hand

"I've been his pet since the new moon after I was born..."I said looking down

He looked at me,his raven eyes a faded black,his mind elsewhere

~in the forest of death 9 years ago~

"Tsuki,do you remember the night I took you cause I sure do"Orochimaru said grining slyly

~Tsuki's memory~

"Orochimaru..."my mother cried,"Why do you want Tsukiko so badly?"

"My dear Tsubaki,don't you remember?Tsukiyomi made a deal with said that I could have the little girl that was her reincarnation if I gave her my knowledge so I did"he laughed,"And now i've come to reclaim my prize. So if you'd be so kind as to hand over your dau-"

"NEVER!! Leave our little girl alone!"my mother and father(Tsubaki and Arus) yelled

He laughed again,deeper this time,"But its a birth-right passed down from Tsukiyomi to her. Wait,better yet! Its a blessing that Tsukiko was chosen to be Tsukiyomi's reincarnation."He grined slyly,his golden eyes locked on me,"Look,your daughter even has an aurole above her head"

"Please banish our daughter from your thoughts. Don't take our little angel away from us"my father said holding my mother as she cried

~Tsuki's memory fades and it returns to Itachi's~

"T-they couldn't stop you from taken me away. They couldn't stop you from ruining my life by placing that stupid heaven seal on my neck"Tsuki said as a teal midnight arura surrounded her,"You ruined my life by takening me from them...thats why...even if I have to fight you myself...I shall return to them..and I shall tell them i've finally made true friends that I can trust"

"Aww thats so sweet. You've found true friends."Orochimaru said as he tightend his grip round her neck,"But have you found a true love?"

"Y-yes..."Tsuki said looking at me,her blue-ish green eyes locked on me as if they were pleding for me to help yet,still so innocent and pure..so fragile,"I have..."

Orochimaru lossened his grip a little,"And who might that be?"

"I-itachi..Uchiha is the one..I love..."

I looked at her surprised, so long people had feared me yet here she was saying she loved me.I couldn't believe it

"I-Itachi..."Shisui said just as surprised as me

"No way..."Deidara said thinking,"Why would she love him? She's a hakono,he's an Uchiha...it would never work,their parents wouldn't accept it..."

Orochimaru grinined,"Itachi Uchiha is the one you love?Hahaha,thats funny cause the last time I checked,you're familes hate each other."

I smiled warmly toward Tsuki,"We'll find a way to make it work out,I mean,if we both try to convince them to try and get along,i'm sure we could figure something out"

"I-Itachi? D-do you really mean that? T-that we could...find a way...to make it work out...?"she asked

I smiled an even bigger smile,"Of course,silly! Thats why even if I get hurt,i'm gonna try and find a way to get you away from thst dispicable scum Orochimaru because,even though our clans hate each other and your parents will probably never aprove of me,I will always love you"

"You're very funny Uchiha"Orochimaru said tighting his grip round Tsuki's neck a little,"Well if you're going to protect her then lets see what you can do when i do this!"He then tightened his grip so she could barley breath

"I-itachi..."Tsuki said,her blue-ish green eyes closing as her body grew cold in Orochimaru's grip

"Tsuki!"I said steeping could he do this to her?What had she ever done to deserve this?

"Let her go!"Shisui said outraged

Deidara sighed thinking,"I can't believe i'm doing this...."He then walked up to stand by my side,"Orochimaru,let her go!She doesn't want to return to you!"

Orochimaru just grined,"Why should I Tordorki?She wants to return on the inside,isn't that right..."he layed his free hand on Tsuki's stomach,"Tsukiyomi?.."

~back in the present time~

Itachi turned me so that I was facing him and hugged me close,"Shh,its alright"

"...."

"Tsuki,may I tell you something...personal?"

I wiped my eyes hoping he couldn't see the tears that had formed,"I suppose so...I mean,if you wish to..."

He turned so that his back was facing me and took of his hirt reviling the curse mark

I ran my finger over the mark shaking

"Your disgusted,aren't you?"he asked looking down

"No...i'm not"

He turned around so he was facing me again,"Wait..what?"

"I think its amazing that after all this time,you've been able to keep it under control even when he was around. Its amazing that you have that much control over the curse mark. Which one is it? The heaven seal or the earth seal?"

"As far as I remember,the heavn seal..why?"

"I heard thats the hardest to control,that the last guy to have it lost control and...they..they completly ruined their life when they did...."

"When they what? What happened when they lost control over the heaven sealed curse mark?"

"They killed their entire family,destroying each harsher then the one before them....I heard shortly after they killed their girlfriend...they committed suicide just to escape the pain that had come with having the curse mark..."

"....."

"You aren't anything like that...you wouldn't do anything that would harm anyone"

"Alright,if you say so..."He said sighing,"I showed you that I have the same curse mark as you,now...I should tell you what I was going to..."

I layed down on the grass,"You don't have to tell me you know..."

He layed down beside me,"I know you may think I don't have to tell you but in truth,I must"

"If that is how you see it...."I said laying my head on his stomach

He stroked my hair sweetly,"Tsuki,I have fallen for you..."

I layed ontop of him unsure if he was telling the truth,"Fallen for me?...How?"

"I have fallen to where I am now...madly,deeply,uncontrolable in love with you..."

I blushed a deep red relising he wasn't lying,"In love...with me..."

He nodded,"Is that a bad thing?"

"No..."I said shaking my head,"At least..you had the courage to say so..."

"What do you mean?..."

"I mean to say that...I..l-love you too..."

"O-oh..."

"You hate me,don't you?" It was always happening,people would say they loved me and then....they hated me afterwards

"No thats great,Tsuki-chan!"He said laughing

I giggled as a tear fell,shocked that I was happy for the first time in so long,"I suppose so but...what about our familes?"

"My mother and the rest of my family won't mind expect my father and so what if he does"He said as he held me close,"I am happy near you. I feel so strong,as if I could take on the 't that count for anything?"

"Yes but...I don't know how my family will react to me being with you..."

"And why not?"He asked slightly confussed

"I...have never seen them before...."

"Oh...."

I nod closing my eyes

"Well never mind them,they don't matter right now"he said kissing me softly

"I suppose not..."I said kissing him back.

Everything after that became a blurr to me,it was as if time itself went back inside and ate dinner with Mikoto,Fugaku who of course hated the fact that his son was now dating the heir of the rival clan,Sasuke,Shisui and was so happy for us,Sasuke was excited at the fact that his brother had someone aside from Shisui to help him out and Shisui was just happy his best friend and cousin was with someone he truly last thing I truly remember is walking with Itachi outside,the moonlight shining down ontop of us as we stoped under a fully bloomed Sakura tree and kissed each other as if nothing in the world mattered.


	3. Ch3:Hiding the truth suxs!

The next day I woke up to Itachi snoring peaceful beside me.I smiled at him and burried myself in his chest as he wraped his arms round me.

"Good morning my love"he whispered in my ear,his breath hot against my neck.I shivered remembering Orochimaru had done the same thing before - shortly after my decision to leave him for good - which hadn't worked out as well as I had hoped.

"I...i'm s-sorry if I woke you up..Itachi-kun"I said looking at him surprised

He smiled warmly stroking my hair,"Its alright Tsuki-chan,its about time I woke up .."he kissed me softly as I stared at him wide-eyed,one of his hands tracing the scar on the middle of my back gentley,"I love being able to talk to the love of my life especially when the sun has just started to rise."

I blushed a deeper red then though I had heard him call me the"love of his life",I still couldn't truly take it all in yet.I couldn't understand how anyone could ever love a monster like me. I had mudered countless people;men,women,and children alike,all under the command of Lord Orochimaru

"Y-your...t-true love?"I looked round the room shyly hoping he couldn't see how red my face was

He nodded and with his free hand,he traced the curse mark on the right side of my neck,"You are my true love,the love of my it wrong for me to call you what you are?"

I shook my head,"N-not at all..I just..."I looked down,"I just...am not use to being called that...after all I did..its hard to understand why anyone would love a..."

"A what?What are you..."he leaned down and whispered in my ear,his voice so gentle and kind,"my love...Tsuki?"

"I...I am a..monster..."I whispered softly

"!"he looked at me shocked by the fact I had called myself a monster,"W-why would you say that!?"

"Because I am...I have killed countless people....."

He grabed my shoulders with just enough strength for me to notice he had,"You are not a monster,Tsuki!"

"I am too! I murdered countless people;men,women and children alike...more then two-hundred inocent people died at the hands of a seven year old! By me! And all because I thought it was fun to watch them scream and cry! To run around afraid of a little girl like me!"I squrimed in his grip as tears fell,"All I did was stand there and laugh,enjoying the fact I had elder shinobi begging me not to kill everyone...."

He droped his hands and wraped them round my waist pulling me close to his chest,"Shh,its alright. You couldn't control yourself is all...no one hates you cause of it...."

"I...T-tsukigakure...all of those shinobi I killed in Kirigakure and only Tsukigakure would accept me....not even my "home" Sunagakure would take me in until Lord Orochmaru told them I was with him...."

"I...."

"I killed so many people...just for the fun of it...."I cried softly into his chest. Never before had I been able to let all of my past to anyone,yet...he was leting me

"Tsuki..."he whispered hold me close to him,"You were only following orders..."

"I..."I closed my eyes falling against him asleep

~Itachis' POV~

I looked down at her and then at the clock on the nightstand beside my bed and whispered,"Its only ten in the morning...and she's gone back to sleep?..."I then layed her down beside me,worried

Before I could stand up,my mother walked into the room carrying a light blue kimino top and black slacks,"I brought these for..."she stared at me wide-eyed and then glanced down at Tsuki,"W-what happened..."

"She...just fell asleep...."I said softly,a hint of worry and fear in my voice and turned to face her

She walked up infront of me setting the clothes on my bed and hugged me cooing,"Its alright,don't worry....I'm sure she's fine"

"B-but...."I glanced down at Tsuki who was sleeping even a minute or two before all of this,she was crying and calling herself a monster.I then nodded,"Your right,she's probably just tired anyways..."

My mother nodded and then sat down on the edge of the bed,laying the back of her hand on Tsuki's forehead,"Just let her rest Itachi,she'll be fine after she rests"She said standing up and then walking toward the door,"Now come on so that she may rest peacefuly and not be woken up by our talking"

I just nodded and followed my mother was difficult for me to understand what was going on around me but I did know one thing,the world was changing greatly


	4. Ch4:The dream

_~Tsuki's dream~_

_I opened my eyes to pure darkness and sat up quickly looking round the room as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was countless pictures of me and Kimimaro then a few of the entire Sound Five with me on Kidomaru's shoulders. I sighed as a smile formed. These pictures had meant so much to me,they still did. They proved that not all of my days with Orochimaru were full of hatred and sorrow. As I stood up out of the bed I was in and streched,a familer voice filled the room._

_"Welcome back,Lady Tsukiko." the male said wraping his arms round my waist and held me close to his chest, "I've missed you so much little one." I looked up at him and relised it was Kimmimaru._

_"Kimimaro? What are you.."he leaned down and kissed me causing me to lose my train of thought._

_He smiled and softly whispered in my ear, "I love you Tsuki-chan,even if you are only nine and I am fifteen. But I know that I am not suppose to love Lord Orochimaru's special child but..its hard not to. Being your teammate, hearing your lovely voice everyday. Its like Sunagakure has been turned into heaven" he said storking my hair softly_

_I smiled and burried myself in his chest as the room started spining...._

_~end dream~_

I shot up quickly in bed, tears falling from my eyes. Why? Why did Orochimaru have to kill Kimimaro? Was it cause he saw Kimimaro and me like that? I looked round the room and relised I was back in Konohagakure in Uchiha Itachi's room. I sighed and stood up wiping my eyes as I walked over toward the window and looked out it.

"Its a lovely out there,isn't it?" Uchiha Fugaku said walking up behind me

I turned to face him quickly. _Oh no,he was gonna kill me, wasn't he? Kill me before Itachi came home from Anbu training? _"H-hello...Fugaku-san..." I said curtysing. I wanted to seem as polite as possible, as happy as I could be. I didn't want him to hate me more than he already did....

"Hello Tsukiko. Are you feeling better?" he asked rasing his left hand up close to my face

I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself for what I thought was gonna happen. It had happened before, I still had the brusies from that day

_~10 years ago~_

_I fell onto the floor, blood driping from my neck. This happened quite often whenever I did something Lord Orchimaru didn't like_

_He walked up and lifted me up by the collar of my black tank top."You disapointing me,Tsukiko!" he screamed punching me in the stomach. I bit my lip trying not to scream out in pain. This always happened but it was worth it afterwards, he always soothed my pain and told me he was sorry._

_"I..i'm sorry, Lord Orchimaru.I w-won't mess up again....I p-promise..." I said wincing in pain as he bit down into my neck. I could barely see far enough in front of me to notice that a young boy round the age of tweleve had come into the room_

_"Lord Orochimaru! Let her go!" he yelled steping out from the shadows. He had short spiky blonde hair and blueish-gray eyes and he was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans._

_Orochimaru just grined and droped me. I looked up at the boy as I fell to the ground again. Who was he and why was he of all people telling Orochimaru to back off?_

_"Heh, Zack. Its such a surprise to see you out." Orochimaru said as he turned to face the boy, a sly grin forming._

_I couldn't believe it. Why was he,Orochimaru's favorite student,protecting me, especially if our clans hated each other? "Z-zack..." I mumbled drifting off into unconsiousness_

_~memory fades~_

It always happened but....that time had been different. Zack had saved me. Risked everything he was and ever would be to save me.

Fugaku layed the back of his hand against my forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever anymore." he said smiling slightly as his hand droped, "That is good.I thought for sure you'd still be sick after this mornings...accident that happened." He then turned and walked to the end of the bed.

I was surprised that he hadn't hit me. Our clans hated each other. But...Fugaku-san was being...it was like he was happy to see me,to see his son so happy. "I...you heard all of that?" I asked him looking down shyly. It was as if everything was finally fixing itself. Yet...I truly had been hoping no one heard that aside from Itachi.

He nodded, "We all heard were quite..." he grined, "loud this morning."

I sighed_.I couldn't have been that loud,could I? _"All of you?"

He nodded again grabing the clothes Mikoto had layed out on the bed earlier and sighed, "These aren't gonna fit you at all"

I looked up at him slightly confussed. _They wouldn't fit? They looked a little big yes but...not that big... _"Uhm,I have clothes in my backpack...but...." I looked round trying to find it just as Itachi walked in.

"Looking for this,Tsuki-chan?" he smirked holding up my black backpack. It wasn't really a backpack, more of a very large pouch.

I blushed remembering I had accidently left it at school, "I...yes,Itachi-kun"

He then walked up and handed me my bag smiling, "Forgot to grab it the other day when you fainted"

I took it and set it on the floor and started digging through it for my white kimino that had a black flower desgin up the left side of it.I smiled, happy I had finally found it as I lifted it up.

"Thats very pretty" Itachi said smiling, "But, what are you going to wear as shoes? Or as a hair-tie?"

I looked down at my bare feet. _I had never worn shoes in my life let alone would I ever._

~Itachi's P.O.V~

I smiled at her as she tied her shoulder-length sky blue hair back in a bow, her pale blue-ish green eyes looking down at the ground as she did. She looked so beautiful in her white kimino with the black flower though, it was more of a black rose desgin up her left side. I looked toward her waist and noticed she had her silver fan with a white snowflake at the bottom .I then glanced up at her neck and noticed she was wearing a necklace that was only half a heart.

"Tsuki,your necklace...why is it only half a heart?" I asked her still looking at the necklace

She looked up at me slightly confussed

I sighed and pointed to her necklace finally looking up at her, "Your necklace,its only half a heart,why?"

"Oh! I got this about...i don't know...five years ago from my sister"

"Your sister? How did she...you were with Orochimaru...."

She shruged "I don't know,all I know is what my brother wrote in the letter that was with it"

I tilted my head to the side. _How did her brother know she even existed? Did her parents really want her family to know bout her?" _Do you have the letter with you?"

She nodded and pulled a folded up peice of paper and handed it to me.

_Tsukiko,_

_I know you don't know who I am and even if you did,its only cause Orochimaru told you._

_Sis,as you've probably already noticed,the necklace is only half a heart but don't worry._

_Its not your fault that its like truth is your sister...our sister has the other half._

_She made these necklaces to say that she is always with you and,even though you_

_barely know who we are,you are always with ,my name is Akira and your sisters name is Hitomi._

_We do hope you don't think we intend to ever hurt you...._

The rest was smuged out by the rain but visable enough for me to make out the last line.

_We love you Tsukiko,our little snowflake._

I looked up at her and noticed she was crying. Wiping her eyes, I smiled. "Tsuki-chan,they know you want to be with you."

She just nodded as a smile formed, "I know..."she whispered,"T-They love...me...."

~Tsuki's P.O.V~

The rest of the day, like normal, went by to fast. Shisui returned shortly after Itachi had followed by an exahusted Sasuke.

We had dinner and then Sasuke decided he wanted Itachi to help him get to sleep, so I was left with a very...intrested Shisui.

"Tsuki,what was wrong with you yesterday?" he asked as we sat outside by the lake, "You seemed ill..."

I practicly droped my cup of tea when he asked that. It wasn't as bad as Fugaku-san saying the entire household had heard me this morning but...it was a still pretty intense question. I sighed and set my cup down beside me. Bringing my knees up to my chest and holding them there, I looked into the water sadly, "I was..ill in a way..."

"How so?" he said as he pulled me into a tight bear hug

I squrimed in his grip,"L-long story Shisui-kun. P-Please don't make me talk about it again."

He grined and let go, "Alright"

I sighed smiling happily. This family was so confussing yet, they were more or less my family now and I was happy they were.


	5. Ch5: Return of old friends

~Before the story starts, figured i'd let everyone know: I don't own Naruto at any of the lryics listed in this chapter or any future chapters. The lryics come from the songsKeep Holding On by Avril Lavgine and I Love You This Much by Jimmy Wayne~

* * *

-Midori's P.O.V-

_It was strange how so much could change after a persons death._

I had killed myself five years ago after the lose of my best friend and big brother, Kimimaro. He had been murdered by Orochimaru right before my eyes, brutaly. I shivered at the memory of what had happened that day, terrifed.

_You're not alone, together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold, and it feels like the end There's no place to go, you know I won't give in (Ahh, ahh) No I won't give in (Ahh, ahh)_

"Orochimaru,you will pay for killing him! I'll make you pay...Jugo and I both will make your life terrible..." I muttered sitting under a fully bloomed Sakura tree. I brought my knees close to my chest. Kimimaro had meant the world to me...he still meant everything to me and yet...Orochimaru had taken him from me. I burried my face in my knees and cried.

-Tsuki's P.O.V-

I walked through the village,admiring how everyone was willing to help one another. It was so peaceful here, so realxing, so...abnormal. I shook my head, Konoha was always this peaceful unless someone attacked them. I sighed and sat under a Sakura Tree Crying....

-Midori's P.O.V.-

I looked up at the sky sd the climate around me suddenly changed. I wiped my eyes quickly and stood up. The chakra I felt seemed so...strange. It felt...so familer...

"Whoever is there, show yourself!" I said pulling out a kunai. I backed away as the girl walked round the tree to face me. I couldn't believe it, no wonder the chakra seemed so familer.

She smiled as tears fell from both our eyes, "Midori, I can't...its really you...."

I droped the kunai and nodded shakley as more tears fell, "T-Tsuki-chan....you...you're really here." I ran up and hugged her, burrying my face in her chest. She had changed so much but I knew it was her. Her shoulder length sky blue hair still as lovley as ever, her plae violet eyes so inoccent. I sighed happily as she wraped her arms round my trembling body.

_I love you this much and I'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind, do you love me too?  
However long it takes  
I'm never giving up  
No matter what, I love you this much_

-Tsuki's P.O.V-

I looked down at her and smiled. She hadn't changed at all since she had killed herself. Her raven hair still as long and beautiful as ever wit the blue streaks through it, her eyes still as mysterious as they had been with the Rinnegan.

"Midori-chan, who revived you? You had... as far as I remember, killed yourself after Kimimaro's wrongful death." I aslked as she looked up at me and wiped her eyes.

"Jugo-san revived me...well, had a friend revive me. Kimimaro didn't deserve to die that way, especialy not at the hands of that snake." She grined, "We are gonna make Orochimaru pay for what he did"

I sighed. She really hadn't changed at all. "You still are in love with him, aren't you? Imoto-chan...."

She nodded, "Kimimaro was my foster brother after all."

I nodded as a figure walked closer to us. he reminded me of someone but...I couldn't remember who.

"Jugo even came with me." She said as she brushed the dirt of her black skirt.

Thats why! His spiky orange hair should've told me that. I mentaly slaped myself for not noticing him earlier.

"Jugo-sempai, its an honor to see you again." I said about to curtsy. He layed his hands on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Tsuki...don't. I'm not your leader, father or anyone like that." He said as he pulled me close and burried his face in my hair, "I'm only your friend..."

I wraped my arms round his neck, "I know but...you're my older brother." I said smiling as he played with my hair.

"Are you saying that you must bow before your brother?" He smirked as a dove landed on his shoulder.

I shook my head and pulled away," Of course not nii-san..." I said turning to face Midori again.

-Jugo's P.O.V-

"Why are you guys here anywyas?" Tsuki asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"We need your help..." Midori said as she pulled off her jacket, exposing her pale blue tank top.

I just nodded. We did need her help and the help of one of her friends, but she was mainly the one we needed, her friend was more or less gonna be used to destroy Orochimaru.

"Why? What are you planing on doing?"

Midori just smiled, "Isn't it obvious? We want to revive Kimimaro!"

Tsuki glanced at me and then reutrned her gaze to Midori surprised, "Revive him? But only....only Orochimaru has his body..."

"We know, thats why we came. We were hoping you'd help us out." I said pulling out a small pouch and handing it to her, "You are the only medic nin Kimimaro ever trusted..."

She shook her head," So you guys have a medic nin to revive him, how the heck do you suppose you are gonna get past Orochimaru!? He isn't gonna be that easy to get past!"

"Thats another reason we came to you. Any of your friends ever work for Orochimaru aside from the two of us and Sasuke?" Midori asked

"Well...ya, Mana and Miyuki..." she said looking down

"Any guys?" I asked

"Only...one, why?" Tsuki mumbled

"Tsuki! We need his help, whoever he is!" Midori pleaded

-Tsuki's P.O.V-

"Come on Tsuki! Who is he?" she begged looking up at me

"I...I haven't even seen him in over nine years. He may not even...be alive anymore."

"He can still help if we find him!" Jugo said grabing my shoulders

"Tsuki, seriously! We need his help!" Midori said grabing my left hand and holding it tightly

I looked down. I wasn't lying when I told them he might be dead. Last time I saw him, it was the day I decided to run away. He practicaly had begged me not to leave. I sighed

"Fine you guys win. I'll help you but before we go searching for anyone we are gonna get some sleep."

"But...!" Midori and Jugo started to plead but I just turned and began my walk back to the village.

"Look, if we are gonna go out on this without any leads we are gonna need all the sleep we can get."

They just sighed and followed me through the village and Uchiha clan

-Later-

I layed down in Itachi's bed beside him and closed my eyes.

"So, your friends want you to help them revive Kimimaro?" Itachi asked covering me with his blanket.

I just nodded. It was gonna be difficult to find Zack and then convince him to help us but, I couldn't just let Midori and Jugo go out on their own again and let them attempt to kill Orochimaru. Thats all it would be after all, an attempt at killing Orochimaur in which they'd most likely fail at...and get them self...killed.

"And your gonna help?" He asked

"I have too Itachi..."I mumbled drifting off to sleep


	6. Ch6: Its my decision not yours!

-Jugo's P.O.V-

I sat on the window ledge and sighed. Sure, I was greatful toward Uchiha Itachi and his family but, we needed to leave soon before Orochimaru learned of our plans and completly destoryed Kimimaro's body.

I glanced over at Midori and kept my gaze on her peaceful, relaxing face. Not once since we had started this journey, this mission, had she been this relaxed. She had been tossing and turning, afraid Orochimaru would catch us. Now she, well, it was difficult to explain how she seemed right now but, it brought peace to me.

-Midori's P.O.V ~Dream~ -

_"Tsuki, your really gonna help us?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes. Her help could mean Kimimaro living again._

_She smiled gentley as a tall figure walked toward us, "Of course Midori-chan.." She then stood up and took the figures hand as his hood feel down to revile a short, spiky-ish blond haired, blue eyed boy who couldn't haven been older then twenty-two maybe, " We both will"_

I shot up quickly, trembling. Who the heck was he? And why was Tsuki-chan so..close to him?

Jugo opened his eyes wide and glared at me, "what the heck is your problem, Midori-chann?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

I stuck my tounge out at him. He was always such a jerk, always thinking he was so great. I rolled my eyes and slaped him across the face," Its none of your business, Jugo!"

He just sighed and sat beside me on the bed, "Midori..Tsuki is gonna help us. She'll even convince her friend to help us too. There isn't any reason for you to freak out cause of some silly dream..."

It wasn't just some dream! Tsuki! And that boy! I sighed. Jugo wouldn't understand so, why waste my breath trying to explain?

-Tsuki's P.O.V-

I paced back and forth in Itachi's room. Trying to convice Zack to come with us to Orochimaru's was gonna be difficult. He had worked for that snake, he was Orochimaru's favorite pet until he left.

Itachi just layed on his bed, watching me, worried. He knew the story, I had told him last night. Zack was my best friend and yeah, I thought..no, thought was exactly that, it just didn't fit. I knew, with everything that I was and ever would be that I loved both Itachi and him. Itachi of course accepted that. He knew how I felt toward the person I had spent pretty much my entire childhood with.

"Tsuki, look, I know you wanna help Midori and Jugo but, please do think about what you are about to do..." he said sitting up, "what if this kid doesn't remember you? What if he hates you?"

_Well then, he hates me, big deal. It won't bother me much, Itachi_

"I don't know then, I mean...how could he hate me if he doesn't remember me? And besides, even if he doesn't, I could always remind him. Its not gonna be that ha-"

"NO!" He stood up quickly," Tsukiko, listen to yourself! You're wiling to risk you life just for some..some stupid kid!!"

I turned and glared at him,"Just some kid? Is that what you think about my best friend?! That..That he is just some kid?!"

"Tsuki..." He looked down unable to look me straight in the eyes, " Look, I know this kid is your best friend but... I just don't want you getting hurt because of him.."

I cursed Itachi under my breath. He was just like the rest of Konoha's 'Great' Shinobi. They thought that just because, yeah, I mainly specialized in medical ninjutsu and that because Zack was from the same clan as Haku, this ' me wanting to help him' was a bad idea.

"Itachi Uchiha, it is my life! If I want to go search every single one of the lands to find him ,then I will! What I decide to do with mylife, its my decision, not yours!" I then grabed my bag and ran out the room, wiping my left eye as a single tear fell, leaving a very hurt and confussed Itachi alone.


	7. Ch7: Whats done is done

-Midori's P.O.V-

I looked out the gates of konoha and sighed. Perhaps Tsuki's friend didn't remember her or, perhaps he was dead. What if this little mission of ours was going to be to no avail.

"Lets go you guys..." Tsuki mumbled sadly as she walked up behind us, "Before anyone tries to stop us..."

Jugo and I turned to face her, a little surprised. Yesterday, she acted as if our plan was stupid, as if we wouldn't be able to make it past Orochmiaru and revive Kimiaro. Yet, today she was acting so different.

"Tsuki-chan, you sure you wanna come with us? I mean.."

Jugo covered my mouth and shook his head. "What Midori is trying to say, Tsuki, is that you don't have to come with us if you don't want to"

I noticed Tsuki had been crying and looked at her worried. Did she get into a fight with Itachi-kun? Did he hurt her?

She looked at me and smiled, " Its alright Midori-chan.." I heard her say, " I want to go wit you guys. Kimimaro didn't deserve to die like he did and Orochimaru will pay for his wrongfuyl death."

Jugo and I nodded. Words truly couldn't describe how happy we were that she was going to help us.

-Tsuki's P.O.V-

I smiled as Midori hugged me, greatful that I was serious about helping them. After about ten or fifteen minutes of Midori attacking me with hugs and kisses on the cheek, I stood still, frightend by the voice that had come out of nowhere.

"Well now, seems little Tsuki isn't so little anymore." The man said as he patted me on the head from behind, " Heh, don't tell me she is gonna leave without telling her sensei goodbye."

I turned to face him and smiled, "Kiba-sensei!" I said as I hugged him, " Its so good to see you again!"

He smiled and looked down at me, his dark brown hair falling over his eyes, "Tsukiko, do tell me you weren't planing on doing anything drastic."

Midori curtsyed, "Sir, I mean no disrespect toward you but we really must go before Orochi-"

I covered her mouth with my hands, "B-before anyone aside from you relises what we are doing."

Kiba sighed, "Tsukiko, please. I talked to Itachi and your friends, Shisui and Deidara. They told me what you were planing on doing." He then pulled ne into his chest, " You need to promise me you will return safely."

-Kiba's P.O.V-

I pulled her into my chest giving her the biggest hug I could," You need to promise me you will return safely..."

_For the sake of your father, please promise you'll return safley..._

She looked up at me, crystal-like tears falling from her eyes. " I..I can't...I can't promise something like that..What if I can't keep that promise?"

_Then your father is gonna hate me for not keeping his little girl alive..._

"I know you can.." I mumbled as I kissed her forehead, "You're strong." I glanced over at Midori and Jugo, both shinobi that had worked for Orochimaru, " All three of you are stronger then you know."

They smiled at me and then walked out of the gates, their mission officaly begining. I watched them leave and prayed with all my heart that they would return to their familys and friends.

-Tsuki's P.O.V-

I stoped just outside the gates and turned back toward Kiba, "Kiba-sensei, when I get back, will you help me with something?"

He nodded as his best friend and partner, Akamaru, came up beside him, his freshly cleaned white coat glistening in the sun, " Of course, Tsukiko. Anything you need."

_I wanna meet my family, more importantly, I wanna meet my older brother and sister and.._

I paused trying to determine who the last person was.

_And my..my father. I want to meet them so much._

"I got a letter a few days ago from my older brother and sister...Kiba, will you..after this mission is over..will you help me find them and my father?"

He smiled, "Of course little Tsuki-chan"

-Kiba's P.O.V-

I smiled as she asked the question I had been dying to hear. She wanted to meet them. After nineteen years of not even knowing they existed, she wanted to meet her siblings and her father.

"Tsuki, of course." I said, a smiling covering my face. I watched her as she smiled back and ran after her friends.

-Tsuki's P.O.V-

I ran after Jugo and Midori as fast as I could. As I finaly caught up with them, Jugo stoped dead in his tracks, Midori and I following right behind.

" We need to find a place to rest for the day so we can figure out how we are going to go about this mission." he said as he pulled out a map.

"You're right, Jugo, just, where are we going to stay? You and I are still Orochimarus pets as is Tsuki-chan.." Midori said looking down, " No one is gonna accept us in their village.."

I looked down, Midori was right. No one in their right mind would accept a group of rouge shinobi from Otogakure, " Perhaps..we could go to Yukigakure.." I mumbled under my breath.

They looked at me, shocked by what I had suggested.

" T-Tsuki..." Midori whispered, her voice filled with fear.

" Maybe going to Yukigakure isn't the best idea, Tsukiko.." Jugo said as he wraped his arms around Midori's trembling body.

_I know it isn't but...no one in Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Uzugakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, or Otogakure will accept us..and we'll be lucky if Tsukigakure does._

"Well, its ether Yukigakure or Amegakure, which do you prefer?" I tried to grin slyly but the truth was, I was just as afraid of going to any of these villages as they were." Which do you think is gonna accept us more? A village full of shinobi of the Land of Snow or a village full of rouge rain shinobi and the Akatsuki, lead by Pein? Ether way, I know people in both villages that can help us."

They looked at each other, unsure if they should trust me with this plan or not.

"Tsuki-chan..."

Jugo walked up to me, his expression more serious then it normaly was, "Tsuki, listen to me. If we do go to Yukigakure, who can we trust there?"

"U-Uhm.." I paused for a second. Maybe they shouldn't know about that.." M-My family..."

"They don't even know you!"

"Yes they do! I have a letter from my older brother and sister!" I screamed at him as tears fell from my eyes.

Jugo growled and grabed me by my neck, his curse mark slowly taking over," Think about what will happen if they don't! They may just kill us and why!? Just because we invaded their village!"

Midori watched him, terffied for her life and ours, and fell to her knees crying, " J-Jugo..s-stop it..."

He growled under his breath and tossed me into a tree. I clossed my eyes, afraid of what was about to happen and bit my bottom lip, drawing a little blood, as I hit the tree and fell to the ground.

Midori shot up quickly and ran over to catch me, "T-Tsuki-chan..." she whispered holding me close to her, " A-Are you okay?"

I tried to open my mouth and reply but, it was no use. I was on the verge of falling unconsious and, if I did, who knew when I would wake up, if I woke up at all. I opened my eyes, my vision a little blurry, and saw Jugo lokking down at me, his curse mark gone and his expression full of regret for what he had just done, and Midori, who looked down at me worried.

"Jugo..we have to, even if they don't want us in their village."Midori said.

Jugo looked away and nodded, "Yeah..we should.."

Midori smiled a little and leaned down, whispering in my ear, "Hear that, Tsuki-chan? All three of us are going to Yukigakure, to your home.."

I smiled slightly and let my eyes close again. Home, thats exactly what Yukigakure was, my home, and after nineteen years, I'd be returning to it for the first time. I could hear Midori gasp as she felt how cold my body was getting and, I could feel Jugo lifting me up onto his back, but, what could I do?

_Nothing, aboslutly nothing Tsukiko, just rest..._

The last thing I heard as I drifted into the darkness where I would be unconsious for who knows how long, was Jugo saying he was sorry for everything he had done.


	8. Ch8: True friendship never dies

-One week later-

_"Is she alright?"_

_"What happened to her?"_

I could hear people arguing as I woke up. There was four no, five people, I think, arguing. Three of the people I knew; Jugo, Midori, and Seito, but..the last two, whoever they were, they sounded worried.

I opened my eyes a little, still trying to figure out what had happened for all five of them to be so worried, and about me of all people.

"See? What I tell you guys?" Seito said, his voice full of relife." Told you she'd wake up soon"

"So you did Seito..thank you.." the somewhat older gentlemen mumbled under his breath. Who was he and, how did he know Seito?

"Oh sweetie!" The older girl said as tears of happiness fell from her dark violet eyes and she hugged me, " I'm so glad you're up! Father and I were so worried about you!"

Father and I? But, who was "father" and why did I care who her father was?

"Jugo.." I said, my voice barley above a whisper, "Where are we?"

Midori smiled, "Tsuki-chan.."

"You're home, Tsuki. We're in Yukigakure." Jugo finished for her, a small smile forming on his face.

Home?! I shot up quickly and looked round the room. This place, it seemed so familar, how could this be my home?

"Jugo, I think you're mistaken. My home is in a village, covered with snow year- round." I said, my voice a little shakey.

The older man walked up and ruffled my hair, "You are home, princess.." he whispered as he kissed my forehead much like a father kisses his daughter.

"Princess..t-thats..my brother and sister..they said that was the nickname my father had given me..t-that i'd always be my fathers l-little..p-princess.." Tears started falling from my eyes. Was it possible I truly was home? And, this man, could he..was it possible he really was my father?

He smiled and sat beside me on the bed, "Your siblings were right then because, since the day you were born, you have always been my little princess and always will be."

I looked up at him trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

"Tsuki.." he whispered as he wraped his arms round me, "Welcome home, princess"

I let my mind travel as I layed against him. enjoying the warm feeling I got from being this close to him, from having my own father, who I hadn't seen in nineteen years, embrace me like he was. This was it. All those times I was jealous of all those kids my age reciving hugs from their parents and, this was what they must have felt.

"Daddy..if you are here, and Seito is too.." I glanced over at Jugo and Midori and smiled letting them know I hadn't forgotten them, "Then, where is my older brother and sister?"

The older girl smiled and hugged me again, "Tsukiko..my name is Hitomi Hakono"

I smiled at her, H-hi..onee-chan.." I said as I hugged her back.

"Your brother is outside if you still wish to see him" my father said he stood up allowing Hitomi and me to continue our sisterly hugging.

" Oh I do, daddy!" I said as I atood up, my enitre body starting to shake. It was starting to give out on me again but, I couldn't just rest all day.

He nodded toward the window as if to tell me my brother was outside. As I walked up to the window, I froze and looked outside, wide-eyed. The older guy, who i'm guessing was my brother, Akira, was holding a kunai to the throat of the other guy. His dark blue hair, close to the same length as mine, was pulled back into a ponytail; his eyes, a darker shade of violet than my own, glared at the younger boy who stood there infront of him. I glanced at the other boy as my body started trembling. His short, spiky-sih blond hiar was just like I had remembered, his icy blue eyes still so sad and distant.

"N-Nii-san..i-is f-fighting...Z-Zack..." I chocked out, my entire body trembling so much that, had it not been for the fact I was forcing myself to stand and watch as my brother faught my best friend, I probably would've fallen to the ground already.

My father sighed, "All day. Akira thinks that boy is one of Orochimarus pets..."

_Well he is! Or..at least he was until he ran away..._

"I..I see..."

"He's just trying to protect his little sister is all, princess"

I growled, "Stupid! Zack is my best friend!" I was letting my emotions get the bets of me again, just like I had with Itachi.

_Itachi, he's probably worried sick about you, Tsukiko._

_Thats his fault then, now isn't it?_ A dark female voice said in the beck of my mind. I shook my head. Just cause my body was close to giving out on me, that didn't mean I was gonna let her take over.

"Daddy, I have to stop him..." I said as I opened the window letting a gust of cold hair flow through the room.

He grabed my wrist quickly as Hitomi, Midori, and Jugo ran up behind us, "Tsukiko, no! Akira will handle that kid!"

_Kid!? Argh, why was it everyone kept calling him a kid?_

"That kid is my best friend, father! I lost him once!" I pulled my wrist away and jumped out the window, runing to stop my brother.

_Thats right, I had lost him once before...._

_- 10 years ago -_

_"Tsuki, I can't stay here any longer" he said as I sat on his bed, watching him as he packed for his journey to who knows where, " Orochimaru is crazy to think i'm gonna let him do that crap to me."_

_"Zack-senpai..p-please don't go..."_

_He sighed and turned to face me, " Tsuki, listen. I can't stay here anymore. I don't..I just don't belong here.."_

_I looked up at him as tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. We had just become friends! And now this!_

_"Z-Zack..p-pretty p-please..." I pleaded as the tears fell, " D-don't.."_

_He shook his head and kissed my cheek, " I'm sorry Tsuki but, I have to leave..."_

_I watched him grab his bag and walk out the room. Beggin did no good when dealing with him and, I couldn't run after him..._

- Present -

_I let him leave once. Not this time. I will find a way to make him stay._

"Tsuki!"

"Get back here!"

"Come back inside before you get hurt!"

I wasn't listening to them. Screw what they told me to do. He was my best friend. I had lost him once before and it had practicaly killed me but, he was back and this time, he would be staying.

- Akira's P.O.V -

I glared at him, my violet eyes turning almost a black. I hated him. Not because he had worked for Orochimaru, no, I could care less if he had been Orochimaru's pet. I hated him becuase he had destroyed my sister.

" You will die at my hands for all the pain you have caused my little sis!" I told him, my ice chakra growing stronger in my hands, " You screwed up her life!"

He shook his head for what seemed like the hundereth time, " I didn't, you need to understand that I left for a reason."

" Like what!? So you could destroy a little girl!? She looked up to you, thought you could save her! And what did you do?!" I clenched my fist as my chakra wraped itself round my hands, "You left her alone!"

"She knew I was leaving, Akira, I told her. Sure, Tsuki was a little upset and she did cry..a lot but..at least I didn't leave her without saying goodbye."

I ran at him, my mind not caring what he had to say. Just as I was about to punch him in his chest, I was shot back into a tree by chakra much like my own.

- Tsuki's P.O.V -

I stood infront of Zack and sent a wave of dark chakra flying at my brother.

"What the...!" he looked up at up at me, his violet eyes finaly returning to their normal color, "T-Tsu..ki.."

I nodded, " Akira, stop this now. Zack..yeah, he left but he had his reasons.."

"Like what!?"

"Orochimaru..." I looked down finaly relising why it was I hated Orochimaru so bad. It wasn't cause he had taken my from my family or used me so many times. It was because of how much pain and suffering he had put my best friend through.

My brother stood up, leaning against the tree, my attack taking a lot out of him, " Yeah, I know Orochimaru kidnaped you. Whats that got to do with this brat?"

I shook my head, "He hurt Zack. He was gonna do something to him that no one should ever have to deal with in there." I nodded to myself, it was true. Orochimaru had planed to put the Heaven curse mark on him, that, or use the Gedo Mark." Zack knew what he had to do..I was just so.."

"So what? What are you..he hurt you sis, and yet, your defending him?"

"Yeah..." I smiled and looked up at my brother, " I am, for the rest of my life. I will always protect h-" I fell back, my eyes closing weakly.

- Akira's P.O.V -

I shot up quickly as I watched my sister fall back against him. What was wrong with her? Was..was he to blame for her being so ill? I was just about to yell at him and tell him to get away from her when I heard how worried he was.

"T-Tsu..ki..." he knelt down holding her close to his chest, "...Whats wrong?"

She tried to sit up, her body trembling, "H-heh, no worries Zack.."

Our father ran up, Hitomi, Seito, and Tsukis' friends right behind him, "What happened Akira?" he asked as Hitomi knelt beside Zack, trying to help keep our little sister up.

"Daddy, its not-" Tsukis' shakey voice started pleading.

"Nothing? Tsuki, don't you reslise how tired your body is?" Hitomi asked as she brushed Tsukis' hair out of her face.

"You could've killed yourself..." Zack whispered in her ear, "You came close to it..."

- Tsukis' P.O.V -

I opened my eyes just enough to notice how worried everyone looked.

_Oh great, just what I needed...everyone to look like they had seen a ghost..._

_Well now would be the perfect time to teach them a lesson, wouldn't it?_ The dark voice in the back of my head asked. I knew who it was and why she was doing all of this to me.

_Tsukiyomi, I mean it. Leave me alone..._

_Why little one? You know you want to kill them._

_No I don't!_

I closed my eyes again, falling asleep in my best friends arms. I didn't have the strength to aruge with her and I knew it, as did she.

- Zack's P.O.V -

I watched her as she faught with Tsukiyomi. I knew what was happening, Tsukiyomi wanted to take over again and Tsuki wasn't gonna let her so easily. Thats one thing I loved about her. All those times she had called herself weak and, in truth, she wasn't. She had, probably, the strongest will I had ever seen.

"Don't worry, Tsuki. We won't let anything happen to you..." I whispered softly as she fell asleep in my arms, "Tsukiyomi won't take control again..."

_I won't let her take control ever again. Last time she did, you..you came close to dying cause of her but...you were alone with that snake. No one knew what was happening._

I looked up at Akira," Please, just while she is retsing, please accept the fact that i'm staying here until I know she is safe."

"She's with her family!"

"And none of her family should leave her right now..."

"Exactly, none of her family should. You on the other hand, you should leave..."

"I did before, Akira. Isn't that why you hate me?"

"I mean it. Tsuki doesn't have the strength to deal with this"

I picked her up gentley as I stood up and layed her head against my shoulder, " Akira, please. It'll just be until she's well again.."

He sighed and stood up, giving up on aruging with me for now, "Fine..."

I smiled slightly and walked past him, thanking him for understanding. I wouldn't have done this but, Tsuki needed someone to be by her side through this, someone that know what she was going through.

"Tsuki.." I whispered softly in her ear as I layed her down in her bed and kissed her cheek, "No matter what happens, no matter what Akira says or does to get me to leave, I will always love you..."


End file.
